


(you're) the one who lights my way

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, can't believe i finally wrote something, supernatural 14x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: When Team Free Will bring Michael to the bunker, he says some things to the Reader that make her doubt her relationship with Dean.





	(you're) the one who lights my way

**Author's Note:**

> so, i started writing this when the 14x10 aired but finished it today. i can't believe how lazy i am. anyway, i hope you like it! (title is from the olicity proposal in 4x09)

You were laying in your bed, thinking about what had happened today. God, it had been a long day.

Sam, Jack and you had gone to look for a weapon called the Golden Egg that, combined with Kaia’s spear, could stop Michael once and for all. But, as usual, the plan failed. Michael kidnapped Jack and took him to the Hitomi Plaza and Sam and you, along with Dean and Castiel, went to his rescue, which resulted in a fight.

At first, it seemed you were going to win. Dean was able to deliver a couple of blows with the spear even though Michael was very strong. But in the last moment, when he had Michael cornered up, Dean suddenly backed off and Michael’s body fell to the ground at the same time Dean broke the spear in two.

You were wondering what had happened, even though it wasn’t really hard to guess once he turned around and you saw his eyes glow blue. Michael was back in his body. It was evident in the way he spoke, in his mannerisms and the look on his face. Your heart broke at the sight of your boyfriend’s worst nightmare turned into reality.

Michael asked how you didn’t think to question the reason he had previously left Dean’s body and continued to describe the way Dean had been resisting him. He said Dean was too attached to all of you, but especially to you. He explained that when he left, he left Dean’s mind door open so that he could come back in anytime he needed and that Dean was dead now. He bragged about his army of monsters and snapped his fingers, changing the flannel and jeans Dean was wearing for a fancy suit.

Sam, Cass and you tried to approach him. He raised his hand and an unbearable pain took hold of your body, making you fall to the ground. When you looked at your side, you saw that everyone seemed to feel the same pain, Jack included, even though he hadn’t try to come close to Michael. He kept talking about how powerful he was now that he had his perfect vessel until Castiel hurtled over him. Michael grabbed him by the cheeks and said “Don’t interrupt me.” Immediately, he threw him aside.

Taking advantage of the moment of distraction, Sam threw Michael a holy oil bottle in flames, burning him up. Then, Cass got the angel cuffs out of his pocket and cuffed him.

You could finally stand now that the pain had subsided. You helped Jack stand too and you two stepped beside Sam.

Apparently, the arrangements Bobby did to the cuffs were functioning perfectly, given that Michael was unable to break them. Sam tried to reach Dean, calling him by his name and asking if he was there, only for Michael to mock him. “Dean’s not home right now. Please leave a message.”  

He reminded you of his monsters, which were invading Kansas in that moment, attacking every human that crossed their paths. After talking to Maggie, Sam told you his plan. Put Michael, cuffed, into the Impala’s trunk and take him to the bunker where, with a little luck, they would be able to retain him until they found out how to take him out of Dean’s body.

Suddenly, you heard growls behind the door of the room you were in. The monsters were getting close.

“Crap,” you said. “What do we do now?”

Jack put half of Kaia’s spear between the door handles right before the monsters started beating the door with all their strength. Cass stretched his hand, using his angel powers to stop the door from collapsing.

How you were going to get out of there was a mystery to you. You couldn’t think of the last time you were so scared. And not only for you, but for Sam, for Castiel, and Jack.

Sam started to yell desperately at the air. He was calling some girl named Jessica. When Jack and Cass asked him what he was doing and he explained his plan of calling the reaper who had the duty to watch over them always, you remembered.

You had gone on a hunt alone and when you came back, Dean told you about that peculiar encounter with the reaper. You had laughed so hard when he told you about the reaper being a fan of Sam’s hair products you had gotten a bellyache.

You looked longingly at Michael and that made you even sadder than you already were.

After a few minutes passed, Sam started talking to someone, though you couldn’t see who. You supposed it was the reaper he had talked about. The door started to shake even more and more before the weight of the monsters and you knew Castiel wouldn’t hold much longer. He knew that too and yelled at Sam as a warning, but he kept talking to the reaper. In a certain moment, Michael joined the conversation. Knowing him, you knew that he wasn’t of help. 

“Sam, what is she saying?” Cass said.

“Nothing,” Sam said. “She’s not saying anything.”

But apparently she did say something, because suddenly you were all in the bunker. Michael included.

Without losing time, Cass and Sam grabbed Michael by the shoulders and sat him in a chair around the table, tying him up to the pillar beside him. “Jack,” Sam said. “Would you stay to keep an eye on Michael while Cass, (Y/N) and I discuss something?”

“Yeah, of course,” he answered.

Sam took you to the kitchen and you were there for a long while trying to think of ways to save Dean. Seeing that you were getting nowhere, you decided to go and see how Jack’s watch was going.

He was dangerously close to Michael, so you sensed he was saying something awful to the poor kid. You decided to intervene. “Jack,” you said. He turned around to look at you. “What’s this dickhead saying to you?”

 “Nothing but the truth,” Michael said with a smirk on his face. Every smile that formed in Dean’s lips always made you smile, even the smirks. But this one, this one made you angry.  

“I doubt that.” You took Jack’s hand and took him away from Michael. Once you were far enough from him, you asked “What did he say?”

“Nothing.”

It was obviously not nothing, you could see it in his face. So you raised your eyebrows at him, hoping that it would be enough to convince him to tell you.

He gave in. “He said that Dean was glad that I had died. That I was just a burden to him, that he doesn’t care about me the same way he cares about you, or Sam, or Castiel.”

You could feel the anger rising up in your chest. “Okay, first of all, that’s bullshit. Dean was devastated when you died, and I know that because I was there. I saw it.” Jack looked away from you and you took his face into your hands so he could see you were telling the truth and not some lie you just pulled out of your ass. “And second, everyone cares about the people they love in different ways. But that doesn’t mean they don’t care about them. Okay?”

He nodded and you kissed his forehead quickly before enveloping him in a hug. You couldn’t help but to feel motherly towards Jack. He had stirred those feelings in you ever since you met him and saw that he was this adorable new born who didn’t know anything about the world he lived in. When you broke apart, you told him you would watch Michael now and that he was free to do whatever he wanted.

 Once he left, you turned around to see Michael. He was smiling now, that smile you loved so much. The anger that had subsided when you hugged Jack was making its return. You were waiting for him to say something but when it became apparent that he wasn’t going to, you decided to break the silence. “What? No snarky comment?”

He looked at you as if he were tired. “What do you want me to say, (Y/N)?”

“I don’t know,” you said with a sarcastic tone. “You seemed to have a lot to say to Jack, so I thought you had something to say to me too.”

“Is that really what you want?” He smirked.

“I was just curious, that’s all.” You crossed your arms across your chest and leaned into the table, trying to calm down.

“Oh well, a lady’s wishes should always be fulfilled.” You tried not to cringe at his attempt to sound sexy. “Do you really think Dean loves you?”

Your heart stopped beating the moment those words came out of his mouth.

Michael must have seen you tense because he laughed. “Oh yeah, he’s with you because you’re the only one available. I know he puts on the man-in-love act very well but at the end of the day is just that, an act. He doesn’t love you.”

At that point, you started trembling as if he had electrocuted you. You were trying not to cry. You were not going to cry in front of him, you would not give him that satisfaction.

“But you must have known that already. I mean, he never told you that he loved you, right? You just assumed it.”

He was right. He was right and you knew it. Dean had never told you that he loved you but you had assumed he did because, why was he going to stay in a relationship with someone he didn’t love? Besides, you never heard him say it to anyone, not even Sam. So you figured he wasn’t the expressing-my-feelings-aloud kind of guy. And you were okay with that. You were always so sure of the love you two had, but Michael was shattering that.

You were trying really hard to think of an answer, something that could deny everything he had just said but it turned out Chuck had mercy on you, because in that moment Sam and Cass came to tell you that they had come up with a plan.

The plan was crazy, to say the least, but it was the only plan you got so you were all for it. According to Sam, Dean was locked up in some part of his mind, living a dream. So the plan consisted in using the Men of Letters’ machines to send Sam and Cass into Dean’s mind to, hopefully, make him realize that the reality he was living in was fake and that he had to wake up. Meanwhile, you and Jack stayed in the bunker to make sure nothing bad happened.

Before, you would have fought with teeth and claws to go inside Dean’s mind with them, but after what Michael had said –and considering your current state of hopelessness- you weren’t so sure you were going to be of any help, so you agreed to stay with Jack.

You helped them prepare the machine, hoping that it would distract you from your worries. Once it was all settled in, you went to look for Michael, ready to drag him if necessary. “What? No snarky comment?” he asked, echoing your previous conversation. You knew he was trying to get under your skin so you deliberately ignored him, though it was impossible not to clench your teeth in fury at his smugness. You sat him in a chair and got him ready for the procedure.

Once you were finished, you watched as Sam got ready too; you were trying not to be pessimistic but it was hard. Suddenly, Sam smiled and said “Don’t worry (Y/N), everything will be alright.” You raised your eyebrows questioningly; you were extremely sure you were keeping a straight face. “You’re tense,” he explain. You sighed and tried to let go of the tension in your shoulders.

After all the preparations were done and Michael’s mocking stopped, Cass sat next to Sam and grabbed his shoulder.

“What should I do?” you heard Jack say. You looked at him with your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. You were so deep in thought you hadn’t heard him come in.

“Prey,” Castiel said.

“And make sure no one kills us,” Sam added.

You and Jack nodded in unison as Cass turned the machine on. Then, he and Sam closed their eyes. You guessed Michael had closed his eyes too but you didn’t want to look at him to figure it out.

“Now what?” Jack asked.

“Now we keep watch.”

You leaned into the wall and closed your eyes, trying to relax. Had Sam and Cass reached Dean yet? Were they in trouble?

“You look troubled,” Jack said, getting you out of your thoughts.

You slowly opened your eyes and said “Well, aren’t you troubled?”

“More than before, I mean.” He looked at you intently for a few seconds. “Did Michael say something to you?” He took your silence as a confirmation. “He did, didn’t he?” You could see that he was angry now; just when you were opening your mouth to tell him to let it go the bunker’s door flew open and Maggie came in, followed by all the other hunters. You looked at them as the last one to enter, Tyler, closed the door behind him.

They hurried at you as they filled you in with the details of what had happened. You teared yourself from the wall and gasped in horror; Michael’s monsters were coming there. You were getting your gun out of your pocket when someone hit the door.

“It’s them,” Maggie shrieked.

“Okay, they can’t, they won’t be able to get through the door,” Jack reassured them.

“They won’t have to,” Tyler said.

“Tyler?” Maggie asked, horrified.

“Tyler shouldn’t have gone alone to the woods.” His eyes glowed blue. “And you should’ve locked the door.”

You aimed your gun at him the moment the door opened and the monsters came in. You tried to shoot most of them but the bullets didn’t even scratch them. You lounged at one and punched him in the face but, like the bullets, it didn’t help. He grabbed you by the neck and tossed you against the wall; you crashed back-first into it and fell to the floor.

Sprawled on the floor, you decided to risk a peek at the rest of the hunters and saw that they weren’t in a better position than you. They were all being hit by the monsters, powerless to stop them.

Just when you thought you were doomed, you heard Jack yelling “No,” and raising his hand. A yellow wave of power came out of his palm, disintegrating the monsters.

You got off the floor and ran at him, paying no attention to the sharp pain in your back. You grabbed him by the shoulders and said “Jack, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I am,” he said.

You enveloped him in a hug. “Don’t take me wrong, I’m really grateful that you saved all of our asses, but you shouldn’t have done that. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry.” He put his chin on your shoulder and stayed there for a moment before you pulled away to go see how the other hunters were.

For what you could see, they were bruised but fine. You were raising Maggie to her feet when you heard someone gasp loudly in the other side of the room. You and Jack shared a look of worry and ran to see what had happened.

It seemed like the plan had succeeded. Sam and Cass were smiling and hugging Dean so strongly you thought he would break. You couldn’t help but smile when you saw them and went to join the group hug. You closed your eyes and smiled even wider, happy that your family was safe and complete.

But no, it wasn’t complete; you felt someone was missing. You opened your eyes and saw Jack standing a few feet away from you, with a look of hesitation on his face. You waved your hand at him and said “Come.”

You could see he was still feeling insecure. It was obvious in the way he took little steps, like he was waiting for someone to tell him he wasn’t a part of the family and, therefore, he couldn’t be a part of the hug. You just waved your hand faster, urging him to come closer. Once he hugged you, you allowed yourself to close your eyes.

But when you closed them, you couldn’t help but remember what Michael had told you. _Do you really think Dean loves you?_

You opened your eyes and stepped away, feeling overwhelmed with dread. You stood there until they split up. Dean was smiling; he seemed relieved, everyone did. You felt out of place between all the smiley faces so you decided it was time to say something. You cleared your throat.

It was the wrong move. Everyone stopped smiling and turned to look at you. You were busting up your brain for something smart to say, but the only thing you could say was “I’m really glad everything went according to the plan.”

The moment those words came out of your mouth you felt completely dumb, so you tried to say something else to make up for it. You looked at Dean. “I’m really happy you’re okay.”

“Yeah, me too,” he said. He locked his gaze on you and you felt your legs wobble. He was staring at you so intensely you didn’t know what to do except to stare back.

Luckily for you, Sam chose that moment to look around him and see the hunters laying on the floor. “What happened here?”

You looked away from Dean and fixed your stare on Sam. “About that…”

After you finished explaining what had happened while they were on Dean’s mind, and helped the hunters stand up, you went to your room to lay down for a while.

And there you were, thinking about everything that had happened in the last hours, especially what Michael had said, when someone knocked on your door.

You got up from the bed and opened the door. It was Dean.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” you said, looking at him with a surprised expression.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure,” you stepped aside to let him in and closed the door, leaning on it. “So, why are you here?”

“I just wanted to check in on you.” He sat on the bed and patted the space beside him. “Come here. “

You sat by his side and looked at him, expectantly. When it became apparent he wasn’t going to say anything you decided to break the silence. “I’m okay.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

Damn, he knew you well. “Yeah, yeah.” You tried to brush it off but you knew from the look on his face that he wasn’t going to back down. “Okay, okay, I’m not alright.”

He caressed your shoulder. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

He raised his eyebrows again.

You sighed. “It’s just something Michael said.”

“What did that dickhead say to you?” he said, anger written plainly on his beautiful face.

You hesitated, worried that you wouldn’t be taken seriously. _Ah, fuck it_ , you thought. “He said you didn’t love me.”

His expression changed from angry to surprised; he was obviously expecting anything but that. He seemed at a loss of words. A few seconds passed until he said “And you believed him?”

“I didn’t believe him completely,” you tried to excuse yourself. “It’s just- he’s been inside your head, Dean. So I wasn’t sure if he was saying that stuff just to piss me off or if he was telling the truth. Besides, he did have a point.”

“What point?” He frowned.

“You never told me you love me.”

“Hey.” He took your face into his hands; his expression entirely sincere, his voice soft. “You mean everything to me.” Your expression must have given away your disbelief because he continued. “I mean it. You’re like my personal sun; you light my life only by existing.”

You could see in his eyes that he really believed what he was saying. Still, you had to ask. “Do you really mean that?”

“Of course.”

And just like that, all your fears where gone. He leaned in and captured your lips in a kiss, one that made your insides melt.

When you pulled away, he asked “Did you like what I said?”

You chuckled. “Yeah.” You raised your hand to caress his face. “It was really cheesy tho.”

“Well, you deserve that and more,” he said, leaning his head against your shoulder and taking your hand into his.

You smiled and leaned against him too, wishing you could stop time so that you could live in this moment forever. “I love you,” you said.

“I love you too,” he responded.

Your grin was so wide your cheeks were hurting. You grabbed his face between your hands and kissed him. And this time, you didn’t stop kissing until it was late in the night and everyone had gone to sleep, and your lips hurt from so much kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if there's any mistake, english is not my first language and i don't write very often so...  
> and, in case you didn't notice, i love jack very much


End file.
